Tale of the Keepers
by arashikageriverflower
Summary: Legolas has a special gift, and he is not the only one. Rated for safety.
1. prologue

_When the darkness is defeated, four will be born of the light_

_Keepers_

_The Windkeeper, Sulgarthpen Alagos_

_The Riverkeeper, Duingarthpen Ascarnen_

_The Earthkeeper, Bargarthpen Glamrencil_

_The Flamekeeper, Nargarthpen Ruin_

_An Elf_

_A woman_

_A Dwarf_

_A woman of far away_

_They will stand together_

_Wind and River, husband and wife_

_Wind and Earth, unlikely friendship_

_Wind and Flame, student and teacher_

_When the darkness is defeated, four will be born of the light_

_~an excerpt from a poem found in Elrond's library_


	2. Chapter 1

The four elves trooped merrily through the woodlands, leading their horses by the slacked reins. It was obvious who the leader was. Legolas' white-gold hair occasionally glinted silver in the bright afternoon sun, and his blue eyes sparkled as he led his friends home from a week-long hunting trip. To his right, walked thoughtful Cirel, and to his left, Nilgon's twin swords flashed as he looked back where Eagan (who was often mistaken for Legolas, and vice versa) plodded.

Legolas suddenly laughed and turned to the others. "Do you remember when Eagan and I switched places at the archery tournament?"

Cirel shook his head in amusement.

Eagan bowed jokingly. "I am forever in your debt, Ernil-nin!"

All four laughed at that, until Cirel made a silencing gesture. "Hush! We're nearing the gates, and we don't want Thranduil knowing!" That remark merely provoked more laughter.

Cirel and the other two had just returned to their posts, when a messenger rushed to Legolas. "Your father wants to see you."

"What mood is he in?" Legolas asked discretely.

"Impossible to say, Ernil-nin."

Legolas nodded and proceeded to his father's study with a sigh. "Ada? You wished to speak with me?"

Thranduil stood and gestured to a chair before turning his back. "Sit."

Legolas hesitantly sat down.

"Elrond's called a council. Go at dawn."

Legolas shook his head at the growing rift between he and his father. "I was born four hundred and six years ago."

"I know. I was there."

"Five years later-"

"I know. I was there."

"Ada-"

"Are we going to discuss this all day, or are you going to go prepare for your journey?"

Legolas stood. "I'll take Cirel and Nilgon."

"Good."

As Legolas left, he managed to sneak in one last comment. "You may have many centuries of memories, but I don't even know Nana's name. And you still manage to blame me for her death."

"Enough. Get out!"

Legolas hastily left, unsettled by the fact that Thranduil had not denied it. He ran to the stables to find Cirel.

"What did he do this time?" Cirel asked when he saw Legolas' troubled expression.

"He still blames me," Legolas explained.

"He needs to get over that." A mare kicked at her stall. "Idh, Elmir… What did he want?"

"We're leaving for Imladris."

"Now?"

"Dawn."

"Only you and me?"

"Nilgon, too."

"I'll tell him. You need to go get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I don't need anyone to tell me to get some rest." Cirel winked.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have summarized things that I did not change. **

The next day, the three set out as planned. The Redhorn Gate was clear, so they passed the mountains easily. They were four days from Imladris when they met Elladan and Elrohir, who escorted them there.

Once they arrived, they were taken to the council gardens and seated. The council seemed to pass quickly, and in the end, it was decided that the Hobbit Frodo Baggins would take the enemy's greatest weapon into Mordor, to be destroyed in the fires of Orodruin. His faithful gardener, Sam, would accompany him, as would Mithrandir. Elrond would choose six others to go as part of what he dubbed, "The Fellowship of the Ring".

The wood-elves were shown their chambers and left in peace. Legolas hissed through his teeth and the air around him stirred. After searching everywhere within hearing range, the breeze returned to him and whispered in windspeech, _"No one is close."_

Just like always, Legolas understood the wind. He opened his arms wide. "_Come_." The other winds blew through the windows. And especially playful wind tousled his hair, then blew it about like a lion's mane.

"_I brought you something,"_ whispered another wind. Legolas smiled at the smell of green, growing things.

A knock sounded at the door. "_Who_?" Legolas asked the winds.

"_Vilya_."

"Come in."

Elrond entered. "An impressive gift," he commented, closing the door.

"Sometimes too much of an impressive gift."

"Hm. Will you go with Frodo?"

"_Yes_! Yes!" the winds shouted, not one quiet.

"_Hush_." Legolas nodded. "The winds seem to need some excitement."

"And what is your other reason to go?"

Legolas sighed and stepped out of the winds' embrace. "I think saving all of Arda is the only thing I haven't tried to make _Ada_ proud of me."

Elrond's gaze softened. "Your father loves you, _tithen laeglas_. He just needs a reminder."

**Tithen laeglas- "Little Greenleaf"**


	4. Chapter 3

The Fellowship departed at the coming of winter. The other two were Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, hobbit friends of Frodo, who would not be left behind. They passed through the Mines of Moria, where Gandalf fell at the bridge of Khazad-Dum. From there, they fled to Lothlorien, domain of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They were supplied with boats and sailed down the Anduin to the falls of Rauros. Boromir fell there. Sam and Frodo left for Mordor on their own, and now Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were tracking a band of a new, more ruthless orc breed which had taken Merry and Pippin.

For the ninth time in one morning, Legolas asked the winds to look for the hobbits. For the ninth time, the winds complied.

"Whatcha doing, lad?" Gimli asked, noting Legolas' far-off expression.

"I'm frustrated. Why can't we find those hobbits?"

"Because these orcs are far faster and more intelligent than I am used to," Aragorn answered. "Something beyond the physical works against us, as well."

Legolas nodded in agreement as the winds rushed to his side.

"_Riders approaching,"_ they whispered urgently. _"Shall we hinder them?"_

"_No."_ Legolas turned to see the approaching horsemen. "The Rohirrim ride hither."

"How many? I don't have Elf-eyes."

"One hundred five and three empty saddles."

"We'll wait here."

But the Horse People would have passed them if Aragorn hadn't called out to them. "What news from the North, Riders of the Riddermark?"

The eored checked their steeds with amazing skill, and very soon the three found themselves in a ring of spears. The rider's leader rode to confront them. "Who are you and what is your business?"

Legolas stepped forward hesitantly. "I am Legolas. My friends are Gimli and Aragorn. We track orcs."

"You are an Elf. Who sent you?"

"My father, the king of Mirkwood."

The man made an exclamation of surprise, dismounted, and bowed deeply. "I am Eomer Eomundson. Forgive my manners; we are all wary in these dark days."

"Indeed."

"I would lend you horses for your pursuit. Though I must ask why you hunt them."

"They took two of our friends – Halflings. Have you seen any?"

"No. But we did skirmish with a band of orcs on the outskirts of Fangorn last night." Eomer whistled. "Arod! Hasufel!" Two horses trotted up, one gray, the other chestnut. Eomer handed their reigns to Legolas. "May they bear you far and well and swiftly in time of need. Farewell!" He mounted and rode away with his eored.

Legolas sighed and turned to see Aragorn looking at him rather strangely. "I thought the stories were myths."

Legolas shook his head. "They are much too real for my liking."

"Then it's true you loved the shieldmaiden dearly?"

"Yes, I loved Theodrym… I loved her very much, but she felt the need to stay with her people, and I – Well, you know the story."

"Indeed. They say great things of your return."

"I heard the myth about the arrow calling me in time of need. I know. They practically worship me."

"You don't like that at all."

"Of course, not."

Gimli cleared his throat. "Are you two ladies going to stand around and chat all day, or are we going to climb on these hairy, sweaty, smelly things and go find some hobbits?"


	5. Chapter 4

When they came to the forest, the first thing they saw was a pile of smoldering orc rags. They searched the ground dutifully. "Here's one o their wee belts." Gimli held up a piece of charred leather from the heap.

Aragorn scanned the ground. "Two hobbits laid here."

Legolas shaded his eyes and followed the telltale signs in the grass. "They ran into Fangorn." He turned back at a warning hiss. "Aragorn…"

"What were they thinking! We have to go in and find them!"

"Aragorn!" Legolas drew his bow and released an arrow into the tail of monstrous serpent.

Aragorn turned and gaped. "What – "

"If you want to follow us, don't try to kill us, Ruin," Legolas snapped to the serpent. "And change into another form!"

The viper dissolved in a sheet of flame and smoke, then seemed to reform itself into a woman. She tossed her night-black hair over her shoulder, nodded, and walked into the forest. "Let's go."

"Who – " Gimli shook his head.

"Ruin," Legolas answered. "My former tutor and the Nargarthpen."

"Flamekeeper?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Legolas plunged into the forest and the other two followed.

As soon as Legolas entered the forest, the trees began clamoring for his attention. _"Sulgarthpen! Sulgarthpen! Let us dance!"_

Legolas smiled and asked the winds to weave among the trees. He stiffened as Saruman's voice entered his mind.

"You are the Sulgarthpen? I never would have guessed."

"Get out of my head!" Legolas screamed.

The winds wreathed around Legolas, trying to protect him.

"Caring for the winds much be such a burden. They're so wily at times. Maybe I could remove that burden…"

Legolas screamed in pain and collapsed, unconscious.

Aragorn and Gimli rushed to his side as the winds hurried to Isengard for blood. Unheard, those messengers of death chanted over and over again, _"Death! Blood! The Keeper is harmed! The knife will be shattered!" _The trees joined in, in an incoherent rustling to human ears.

"What happened?" Gimli demanded.

Aragorn shook his head. "I couldn't say. He's not breathing!"

Ruin rushed in, throwing Aragorn aside, and she began pounding on Legolas chest over and over with the heel of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving his life," Ruin growled.

An old man in a tall hat stepped out of the trees, and watched the proceedings.

"Gimli, I need you to breathe for him."

"You need me to do what?"

"Close his nostrils and kiss him!"

"What!"

"Oh, for the love of Eru!"

The old man stepped forth. "Maybe I could help?"

Gimli and Aragorn leapt to their feet, weapons in hand. "Saruman!"

Ruin shook her head. "Not Saruman. Do what you can, Mithrandir, please."

Gandalf strode to where Legolas lay, past Aragorn and Gimli's gaping mouths. The others could not see what he was doing, but soon Legolas coughed and sat up.

"I – I heard Mithrandir's voice in my dreams…," the Elf Prince gasped.

Gandalf smiled. "Indeed you did…"

Ruin helped Legolas into a standing position as the winds returned and embraced him. "He knows. Saruman knows."

Gandalf shook his head. "Unfortunate."

"Knows what?" Gimli asked, finally finding his voice.

"Can you still – "

Legolas nodded.

"Good."

"Still what?"

Legolas regarded Gimli carefully. "I can speak with the winds. And the birds and the trees…"

Gimli's jaw dropped once again. "Since when?"

"Since I was born."

Gimli looked around at the whispering trees. "What are they saying?"

"They want me to tell you that you are the first axe-bearer to step here without reproach, but that you are only welcome here because you appear to be my friend."

"Oh, yes," Gimli said quickly, "I am his friend!"

Gandalf laughed. "We have somewhere to go."

"Wait." Aragorn came forward. "Tell us what happened to you. We thought you dead."

"As we travel."

"Where to?" Gimli asked.

"Edoras. Meduseld, to be exact."

Aragorn glanced quickly at Legolas, but if the Elf Prince was disturbed he gave no sign of it.


	6. Chapter 5

They rode fast, Gandalf astride Shadowfax, and Ruin in the shape of a horse. As he had said, Gandalf related his tale as they rode.

Legolas paid very little attention. Meduseld. A torrent of memories plagued him, some sweet: Theodrym's hand in his as they walked throughout the Golden Hall… The feast night on which they declared their love for eachother… Other memories were bitter as night: Eorhelm and his men, trying to pry Theodrym away… Looking desperately for his love all throughout the Riddermark… Finding her beaten half to death… Yet more memories were purely sad: The day on which Theodrym decided that it was best for her to stay with her people… And the day the messenger came…

Legolas reined Arod in sharply as the fields of the Riddermark transformed into living fire. Screams reached his ears… He knew that voice. "Melleth – nin," he whispered. Timber fell all around him and gold dripped off the pillars, melting in the heat. He'd had this dream before, at night, but now it was alive in the waking world.

"Legolas!"

Legolas glanced toward Gandalf. There was no more fire, but the rest of the company looked quite worried. "I'm fine. Just a vision of the past."

Gandalf turned Shadowfax and continued on toward Edoras, but Aragorn continually looked back at his friend.

A wind rushed to him and curled around his neck. _"There is a woman like your beloved. She is sad and angry."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_The Rohirrim believe you will marry the shieldmaiden upon your return. Her name is Eowyn."_

"_We will have to make sure they do not know I am the prince."_

"_Why should they not know?"_

"_I am not ready."_

"_Sulgarthpen, you are like us. You are always changing, you may be ready before you know it. You may just be ready when you see the shieldmaiden."_

Legolas heaved a sigh.

"What is it, laddie?" Gimli asked.

Legolas shook his head. "Just… nothing."

"You looked afraid for your life back there, are you sure?"

"Quite."

As they neared the capital of Edoras, Legolas did catch a glimpse of Eowyn. She looked exactly like Theodrym, almost as if his beloved had been sent back by Eru in this age. He called the wind back to him. _"You were right. Mayhap there is a benefit to letting them know I am the prince,"_ he joked.

The wind made a noise of amusement.

At the gate, the guards halted the five in Rohirric. "Who are you and where do you came from? What is your errand?"

Legolas rode forward and answered in Westron, loud enough for the entire city to hear. "I am Prince Legolas of Northern Mirkwood. My companions are Lord Aragorn Chil – Elendil, Lord Gimli Elvellon, Nargarthpen Ruin, and Mithrandir."

The guards glanced warily at eachother. "You are the Elf Prince?"

"I am. Do you require proof?"

"No, milord." And they opened the gates. "Théoden King will wish to see you."

Gandalf smiled. "Good. Very good. And we wish to see him."

So they rode up to the Golden Hall. There was a brief encounter with Théoden, who was under the control of Saruman. Gandalf revealed himself to be Gandalf the White.

Legolas caught a glimpse of Eowyn as the Istari did battle. "_She looks so much like Theodrym…"_

"_Yes."_


	7. Chapter 6

When Legolas left the Hall, the winds slapped him in the face.

"_Hush!"_

"_As you wish."_ The winds died down considerably. _"Is she pleasing to you?"_

"_Don't tempt me. I'm supposed to wait for the Riverkeeper, remember?"_

"_Yes, but if this one is mortal, you need not fear."_

"_Love isn't a game!"_

"_Still…"_

Legolas allowed himself to be pushed back into the Hall, and he found himself looking for Eowyn. He came across her looking over Edoras from the rear of Meduseld. "Lady Eowyn."

"My prince!" Eowyn gasped when she saw him.

Legolas laughed. "Call me Legolas! Ah, it is refreshing to meet a woman who does not fall over my feet! And I mean that, my lady."

Eowyn smiled. "Please, if I am to call you Legolas, call me Eowyn."

"Very well. What brings you here, Eowyn?"

"I – I long for that which I cannot have."

"What is that?"

"Glory in battle."

"So strange the customs of men… You are a shieldmaiden, are you not? Trained in the art of the sword…"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Where I come from, the women ride to war with the men. When I asked a friend of mine why she did so, she asked me what right she had not to defend her homeland."

"Exactly. My father encouraged me to study swordplay, and my mother. They both thought as you do, but then they – " She stopped abruptly.

"Died?" Legolas asked. "My mother died when I was five years old. My father still blames me. It haunts me that I can't even remember her name."

Eowyn nodded. "Who raised you? Without my uncle, my brother and I would have been living on the streets."

"My grandparents took me in. My mother's parents; she was a... not a royal."

"I noticed you avoided the word commoner."

"No one is common. Iluvatar gave each of us different looks and different skills."

Eowyn nodded slowly, looking out over the city once more.

Legolas took a breath. "I want your opinion as a warrior, Eowyn."

Eowyn looked up almost eagerly.

"What do you think the war will do to your people?"

"I… don't know. It will have a devastating effect on some, I suppose. And others will rise to the challenge of defending their home and values. What do you think?"

Legolas took the liberty of squeezing her shoulder. "I don't know, either," he admitted, then walked away.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning, Théoden called a council. "What do you think, Elf-Prince, of the notion that we should fortify ourselves at Helm's Deep?"

Legolas hesitated to answer. "I… I think that the enemy might expect a fortified retreat."

"The enemy might also be counting on that assumption to keep us here where we are vulnerable," a guard, Hama, said.

Gimli shook his head. "Give me orc necks and room to swing is all I ask. I don't care where."

"I agree with Legolas." Aragorn saluted the Elf with his pipe.

"Helm's Deep is the safer way," Ruin voted.

In the end, Théoden decided to go to Helm's Deep. The ancient stronghold was a day's march from Edoras, so they would leave at dawn the next morning.

Legolas found Eowyn packing necessities. As he watched her, she drew a sword and went through her forms. Near the end, he approached her and blocked a stroke with one of his knives. "You have some skill with a blade," he teased.

Without a word, she disarmed him and held the blade to his throat.

"Much skill."

Eowyn sheathed her blade. "You know the customs. The women of Rohan learned long ago to defend themselves or die. I don't fear pain. Or death."

"Indeed. And what are you afraid of?"

Eowyn looked up carefully. "I'm afraid of being trapped. Trapped by a cage of expectations and limitations…," her voice turned bitter. "To be stuck behind bars until use and old age accept them."

Legolas sighed. "I won't let that happen. Iluvatar would not have placed such desires on your heart, if you were not meant to do something great. He watches out for his children. And his children watch out for eachother, _Erynloth – nin_."

"What does that mean? _Erynloth – nin_?"

Legolas flushed slightly. "I will tell you if we both survive the coming battle. Eowyn, there is something you need to know."

"And what is that?"

"Your uncle is going to send you into the caves with the children and other women. There will be no recognition, no glory, you may never slay an orc, or even see one. But you are the most important piece in this game with the enemy. You are the last line of defense for your people. If the men fail, you must not."

Eowyn nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Legolas sighed. "I will see you later, my lady." And he left.

Eowyn sighed. _"I think he understands."_

A nearby glass of water gurgled. _"We think that one loves you."_

"_I wouldn't go that far."_

"_You do not know the tongue of the Firstborn."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_That's up to him to tell you."_

"_Thank you. Now, hush. If he finds out about you, he'll hate me for sure!"_

The winds rushed to Legolas after he left Eowyn. "_Duingarthpen! Duingarthpen!"_

"_Who?" _Legolas demanded.

"_Eowyn. She speaks with the water in its own tongue."_

"_Eowyn… Are you sure? It seems too good to be true. And it's Eowyn, not Ascarnen."_

The winds made a sound of annoyance. "_Legolas, not Alagos. She is a woman, too, and you love her. The prophecy is true."_

Legolas sighed, deep in thought.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pointy-eared Elven princeling!" Gimli trotted up, dispersing the winds, and interrupting Legolas' train of thought. "Are you ready for tomorrow, laddie? I made up a little game for the battle. Aragorn won't agree, but that's just him. So you in?"

"For… what, exactly?"

Gimli grinned. "Most orcs killed wins. One orc or other enemy is one point. Ready for that?"

"Of course."

**Erynloth – nin = *you'll find out **


	9. Chapter 8

On the journey to Helm's Deep, the men faced a battle with Wargs, Sauron's hellhounds. About half their number was lost, and Aragorn was thought to be dead for a time, but they won.

The Battle of Helm's Deep was long and grueling. Without the aid of an Elven host led by Cirel's father, no one would have survived. During the battle, Legolas and Gimli competed to see who killed the most orcs; Gimli won in the end. By one.

After the battle, all who had made it through the night returned to Edoras. Gimli, Legolas, and Eowyn stayed behind to help while the others visited Saruman at Isengard.

As Eowyn and Legolas helped one family unpack, she closely watched his interactions with the many children. As the two left, she asked, "Do you have any younger siblings, Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head. "I don't have any siblings. If I did, I'd want an older brother and a twin."

"Why?"

"I'd want an older brother so I didn't have to mess around in politics. He'd be the heir, so… you know. I'd want a twin because I honestly covet the 'always-know-what-you're-thinking' relationship that Eagan and Nilgon have. They're twins and like brothers to me."

Eowyn nodded. "Is there someone you… love?"

"_Other than her?"_ a nearby wind asked sarcastically.

"_Hush,"_ Legolas whispered. "Well, yes. But I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

"And why do you love her?"

"I guess because she's different. She's unique."

"How?"

"Well, for one, she's a warrior in a society that doesn't approve of women fighting. She's beautiful in spirit, not just appearance. She's… Well, she's you."

Eowyn gaped. "You… love me?"

Legolas nodded. "I do. Forgive me if that was too bold."

"No, it wasn't. I love you, too."

Legolas smiled. "Good to hear, _Erynloth – nin_."

"And what does that mean, my prince?"

"My Wood Blossom."

Eowyn shook her head. "Wood Blossom? Why - ?"

"Because you are as beautiful and hardy as the blossoms that grow in my forest home."

Eowyn ducked her head, blushing slightly. "Thank you."

Gimli jogged toward the couple, quite out of breath. "Ah, it's my favorite clumsy-shooting, pointy-eared, ragamuffin of a royal bungling idiot."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "And I see here's my favorite clumsy-swinging, raggedy-bearded – "

"Boys," Eowyn warned. "Play nice."

"I was. All I was going to do was get him back for the clumsy-shooting part with some good old-fashioned Dwarf-tossing." With that, Legolas shot after his friend, and Gimli learned just how fast his short legs could carry him.

"Truce!" Gimli yelled. "They're back!"

The three ran to the gate to find Théoden's party still so far, even Legolas could barely see them. "How did you –"

Gimli shrugged. "Random guess?"

Legolas shook his head and wrapped an arm around Eowyn's shoulders. "I wonder…"


	10. Chapter 9

There was a feast later in the night, and soon after it started, Eowyn brought a goblet of water to Legolas. "Will you drink, my prince? See, I have filled a cup for you."

Legolas smiled. "I'll drink. But not because I love the vine." He took a long draught before handing the cup back to Eowyn.

Somehow, it slipped her hands. She tried to catch it, but instead the water floated in midair as the cup clattered to the floor.

"It's true," Legolas whispered in amazement.

"I –" Eowyn tried to explain, then ran away, tears running down her face. The water sloshed on the floorstones.

Legolas followed the Riverkeeper slowly, not wanting to bewilder her further. He found her once again to the rear of Meduseld. "_Erynloth_."

Eowyn startled. "Legol- My prince- I-"

"It's okay." Legolas made a soothing motion as he came beside her. "I've been waiting for you since I was young."

"What do you mean?"

"Wrap your arms around me. There's something I want to show you."

Eowyn hesitantly put her arms around Legolas' neck. "Okay."

"_Come, friends,"_ Legolas called into the night. "_Bear me and my beloved to the clouds."_

Winds from every corner of the earth rushed to Legolas' feet and formed a pillar of air that rose slowly up to the clouds. Eowyn gasped as she slipped once from the invisible platform. Legolas scooped her into his arms. "I've got you."

"How are you doing this?"

"The same way that you can control the water, only my gift is with the winds." Legolas smiled at Eowyn as they came within the clouds. The winds formed a clear path within and spread themselves over it. "It's safe to walk now." Legolas set Eowyn down and led her along the road.

"Why do we have these gifts?"

Legolas shook his head. "There's a story Ruin used to tell me when she was my teacher. She said that when the greater evil had been destroyed, there would be four Keepers who would rise up. They are the Sulgarthpen, or Windkeeper; the Nargarthpen, or Flamekeeper; the Bargarthpen, or Earthkeeper; and the Duingarthpen, or Riverkeeper.

"The Windkeeper could give or take air from your lungs, killing or reviving you. The Riverkeeper, his wife, could drown you where you sat. Together, they could make fierce storms. The Earthkeeper could cause the ground to tremble and reform itself. The Flamekeeper could burn you from the inside out. All of them could take forms as they pleased.

"I didn't learn until later that I am the Sulgarthpen."

Eowyn nodded. "And you believe I'm the Duingarthpen."

"Well, you can control water," Legolas said, smiling.

"Right. And speak with it, though everyone else seems to be deaf to its tongue."

"Same for me with the winds."

"So, then, we are prophesied to be married?"

"It would appear so."

Eowyn crossed in front of Legolas and placed her arms around his neck. "Well… Then…"

"Yes." Legolas leaned in and kissed her. It was a strange sensation that followed: a mix of tranquility and elation. And he wanted more of it.

Eowyn hesitantly pulled away. "We can do this again later."

Legolas nodded.

"So, three of us are found. Who do you think is the fourth?"

"Gimli, I suspect."

Eowyn sighed. "Okay. We'd best get back to the Hall. Before we're missed."

"Right." With a sigh, Legolas called to the winds, _"Bring us down, my friends."_


End file.
